Eden
Eden is a small city on the Euphrates River in the Forest Province of the United Island. The city is notable as the first non-NPC settlement in the world, and revered as the holy city of the New Church of Bailey. Eden was the capital of the United Island from December 19 until December 28. It is home to the first church, the first bridge, the first donkey, and many other firsts which earned Eden the nickname "city of firsts." The architecture of Eden is primarily modeled after NPC villages, with exceptions such as multi-story buildings. The city's main export is lumber. Eden is the provincial capital of the Forest Province. History Settlement Eden was founded on the first day of the server, December 14, 2016, by 1lightningstrike and MayorSamuel. The settlement, then unnamed, was founded on a small bluff at the southernmost point of the Euphrates River. The Euphrates River Valley was then a dry riverbed south of future Eden. The first structures to undergo planning and construction were the retaining wall at the riverfront, the watchtower, and MayorSamuel's cabin. This was later followed by residential and small commercial districts with architecture primarily modeled after NPC villages. A road was paved south from Eden leading to the NPC village of Big River. The first recorded usage of the name "Eden" was by MayorSamuel on December 17, 2016. The city's name is a reference to the Biblical Creation story in Genesis. On that same day, the Euphrates Canal was also completed, providing a waterway from Aary Bay in the north through Eden to Big River and the rest of the south coast. The project remains the longest canal in the world. Religious Enlightenment On December 18, 2016, MayorSamuel claimed to have received a divine vision just north of Eden. This alleged revelation became the cornerstone of the New Church of Bailey, a new testament of the ancient extinct Church of Byle. MayorSamuel compiled the Book of Bailey in his house in Eden, and construction of the church began soon after. Many of the inhabitants of Eden were converted to Bailism, which would eventually grow to become the dominant world religion. The city of Eden is mentioned in Book of Bailey 2:2. Formation of Congress On December 19, 2016, the First Continental Congress was convened in Malachi Tower across the river from Eden. (This area would later be incorporated as North Eden.) This Congress introduced the first thirteen propositions, eleven of which were passed as law. Ten of these propositions remain United Island law, as Proposition VII was repealed on December 29. Proposition II established Eden as temporary capital of the United Island until a more proper capital could be constructed. Expansion In the following days, Eden enjoyed continued economic growth. Residential development sprouted up south and east of the city core. Many buildings were modeled after the NPC design, with slight adjustments to the structure. The Eden History Museum was opened on December 18 on the riverfront. The Eden Train Station provided access to the planned Transcontinental Railroad. A new road was paved through North Eden to Horseland in the east. After this, development slowed significantly, and Eden remains a small city to this day. Architecture Church of the Revelation in Eden.]]As previously stated, the most significant distinction between the architecture of Eden as contrasted to other cities is its imitation of classical NPC villages. This style, known as Neo-NPC, utilizes simple materials such as raw oak wood, wooden planks, and cobblestone, which are easily accessed even in a primitive society. Many building models were copied block-for-block from the NPCs, especially in residential areas. However, in the city core, expansions were made on the classical 3x3 model house by basically stacking them on top of each other to create small towers. The Bailist Church of the Revelation serves as the centerpiece of the city, and dominates the skyline. Landmarks *Eden Church of the Revelation *Eden Watchtower Transportation Road Eden is serviced by four main highways: one running south and west toward Big River, also branching off towards Staufenberg in the west; one runs north to Aary Bay, and one runs east through North Eden towards Horseland and Island City on the east coast. The newest highway runs northwest through the Forest of Eden, connecting Eden to Sýnoros. Rail The Eden Train Station was constructed on December 20, 2016, and provides the city access to the Transcontinental Railroad. The railway runs east through Horseland in the Eastern Province and Island City. Travelling west from Eden, though unfinished, the railway runs through the Great Western Plains, past Staufenberg south of Balaam City, and toward the Jungle Province. Waterways Eden's riverfront on the Euphrates River/Canal allows players to travel by boat from Eden to the Aary Bay in the north and to Big River in the Euphrates River Delta to the south. The ocean can be accessed by either route. Updated February 28, 2017 Category:Cities Category:Forest Province Category:Eden metro Category:Locations